Who's your type?
by pewpewmew
Summary: Haruka asked Michiru about her 'type'. Is she prepared to 'hear' her answer?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailormoon franchise esp. Haruka and Michiru I wish I could but NaokoTakeuchiowns them! :[  
_**Warning**: This fic is about two women together, so if you're disgusted by it feel free to click the back button and get over it, 'kay?_

* * *

'..5…4…3…2…1'

_Riiiiinnnnngg~_

The bell rang signaling that the school has finally ended for the day. Students scrambled to their feet, catching up to their friends at the corridor and walking off together. I felt something buzzed in my pocket; I took out my cellphone and see a message flashing on the screen of the small gadget.

'_I have an urgent meeting with Murasame-sempai. You can stay and wait for me in my classroom. I won't take long.'_

I sighed. I shove my cellphone back in my pocket and took my time packing my things. When I am done, I slowly walked along the hallway and went to her classroom upstairs.

Once I reached her classroom, the room is now empty except for some disarrayed chair and her belongings scattered above her desk.

I went to her table and peered at her scattered pen and eraser above her notebook. I touched the neat handwriting of my best friend. As I scanned the writings, I noticed a paper slipped between the pages of her notebook. I pulled the piece of paper to see what it is. I let out a soft chuckled when I saw the doodles she made on the spare paper. A drawing of a chibi _me_ with a mustache, my head not proportioned with my body and my name neatly written near it. She is obviously bored.

I smiled at the thought of her thinking of me at times like this when she felt uninterested into something. Like I always do when I'm alone, daydreaming about her. I know I sounded so creepy, but it's true though. I think I've been in love with her ever since we're just a kid and I know that she just sees me as a friend, her dearest best friend.

A mere friend.

Those three words keep ringing in my head. I closed my eyes for a minute and let out a depressed sigh as I slowly walked to a nearby window and leaned at the desk near it. Shoving my hands in my pocket and silently sulking, looking at the flying birds above the now orangish sky.

I was too absorbed with my own thoughts when I heard the creaking sound of the opening and closing of the door and Michiru stepped inside the room.

"Sorry for making you wait, Haruka." Michiru said with a hint of apology in her voice. She then went to her table to stuff her things inside her bag.

As I went back at watching the beautiful sky, I noticed a group of girls screaming _'sempai~!'_ and cramming at the window of the other building. They seemed to be catching the attention of the senior and star player of the baseball team practicing at the field.

I saw Misato Jun, the captain of the baseball team, waved back at the now gaping and obviously happily excited girls with hearts already forming in their eyes.

"What do they see in him, anyway?" I blurted out of nowhere.

"You mean Jun-sempai from the baseball team?" I suddenly forgot that Michiru was already here in the room. She continued, "A lot of girls in my class like him too,"

I glanced at her for a second. Propping my hands back at the desk I am leaning on. I stared at the ceilings, hesitating if I should ask her the question that rapidly formulate in my head or not, but then I still gave in to the urge. I looked at her straight in the eye, feeling as if I could drown in that pool of sapphire eyes.

"Is he your type too? Is he the kind of guy you go for, Michiru?" the words felt like vile in my mouth. Still looking at her intently, trying to search for an answer in those blue eyes that I secretly adore over the years we've been together.

She stood up from the chair she has been sitting on and slowly approached me with a serious look sporting her face. My heart drummed as she neared me. I suddenly became afraid of hearing her answer. The moment she reached my spot, she cupped my cheeks and slowly placed her lips to mine. My eyes widened at the realization when she pulled away from me.

Michiru kissed me! Well more like a peck but still… arghh my mind suddenly went _asdfkashdfksajdfhks %^%$#% $#*)(*&^%$ _

This is not what I expected to be her _answer_, but who am I to complain right?

I tried to open my mouth to say something in response but nothing came out. I was just leaning there and staring at her, dumbfounded. She then spoke softly enough for the two of us to hear.

"I hope that answered your question," She said quietly, eyeing my parted lips in the process. She continued, "You have soft lips, Haruka" a pink blush tainted her cheeks from the soft declaration. I felt my ears burning after hearing her say that to me.

Michiru pulled away her hand away from me, went back to her desk to grab her bag and move towards the door. After she opened the door, she turned to look at me. Her expression is different, so full of happiness and love?

"C'mon let's go home, Haruka" She smiled at me once more before she disappears behind the door.

I stayed at my spot for a good minute, trying to let everything sink in to my head _'What the hell had just happened?' _I asked myself. I shook my head, smiling at the memory of what had happened between us a few minutes ago. I composed myself back and start walking to catch up on Michiru down the hallway.

~O~

After Michiru walked out of the room, she leaned on the door and clenched her pounding chest. She then took a deep breath to quell the overflowing emotions that flooded her entire being. She slowly touched her lips and she remembered the other pair of soft lips she had kissed a moment ago, a smile formed in her face. She is hoping that Haruka recognizes and was satisfied with the _answer_ she gave her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another HxM oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy this little fic of mine, like how I enjoyed writing it.

**R&R, **lemme know what you guys think :]

~Pew


End file.
